Academia de neodomino
by morronix13
Summary: desde 3 años de que yusei y sus amigos vencieron a los servidores de yliaster
1. Chapter 1

YUGIOH FANFICT GX 5DS CROSSOVER, Yugioh pertenece a kazuki takahashi y a el le pertenecen todos los derechos de autor por lo tanto la gran mayoria de los personajes son mi creacion original

CAPITULO 1: LA ACADEMIA Y EL ENCUENTRO SORPRESA.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que yusei y sus amigos vencieron a los servidores de yliaster y establecieron la paz en la ciudad de neodomino, ahora aparece un chico que es un novato pero los de novato no se le nota ya que su habilidad en los duelos es bastante buena. Ese novato se llama Moroni. Es un chico de 17 años de edad y es la primera vez que va a una academia de duelos.

Moroni:(_para si mismo_) Uy! UU voy tarde no creo que llegue a la academia! Genial! alla la veo y tengo tiempo para llegar bien!

... 10 minutos despues...

Moroni llega algo agitado pero no llega tarde, a eso una señorita le pregunta

Señorita: Buenos dias joven, ¿viene a los examenes de graduacion para entrar a la academia?

Moroni: Si a eso vengo

Señorita: muy bien, usted es el ultimo registrado, por favor para entrar a rendir los examenes de admision tiene que llenar esta forma con sus datos personales.

La señorita le entrega la forma al novato y este la llena, la entrega a porteria y entra al edificio, al entrar ve unas graderias y varios campos de duelo donde jovenes y jovencitas pelean por tener un lugar como estudiante en esta prestigiosa academia de neo domino

derrepente desde los altoparlantes...

_El ultimo joven registrado de nombre Moroni por favor presentarse al campo 3 y espere a su oponente ahi rendira su examen de campo_

__Moroni: Tendre mi duelo, bueno, no importa el tipo de oponente que tenga, dare lo mejor de mi y hare lo posible para poder entrar en esta academia

Moroni entra al campo y espera a su oponente alrrededor de 5 minutos.. y a esto su oponente llega al campo de duelo. Al parecer es una chica bastante bella

Chica: Tu debes ser mi oponente ^^ mi nombre es abish, mucho gusto

Moroni: mi nombre es moroni un gusto:) espero tener un duelo divertido

Abish: yo igual, que te parece si empezamos?

Moroni: damas primero

Abish: gracias eres un caballero

Moroni: de nada

Abish 4000 Moroni 4000

Abish: yo voy primero. Activo mi campo Visiones futuras, ahora cada vez que se invoque un monstruo de modo normal es desterrado hasta el proximo turno. ahora invoco a fortune lady lighty (Atk:? Def? Nv1 tipo lanzador de conjuros) ahora como fue invocada de modo normal el campo la destierra y su eff se activa, cuando lighty es desterrada por el eff de una carta puedo invocar desde mi baraja una fortune lady y selecciono a fortune lady dark (Atk:?(2000)Def:?(2000) el atk de dark es 400 x su propio nivel, coloco una carta invertida y finalizo mi turno.

Moroni: mi turno, robo. envio a erizo lanzapuas al cementerio para invocar especial sincron de desfunde veloz(Atk:700 Def:1400 Nv5 tipo maquina/ tuner atr Viento), ahora activo entierro insensato para enviar a come niveles al cementerio(Atk:600 Def:0 Nv1tipo insecto atr oscuro). uso el eff de comeniveles y reduzco un nivel a sincron de desfunde veloz e invoco a comeniveles de manera especial, como hay un monstruo tuner en mi campo invoco especial a erizo lanzapuas desde mi cementerio, activo tifon del espacion mistico para destruir tu carta invertida luego hago una invocacion sincronizada: 4+1+2=7 invoco a nitro guerrero en modo de ataque (Atk:2800/Def:1800 Nv7 tipo guerrero atr fuego) como active una magia este turno mi monstruo incrementa su ataque en la batalla. Coloco una carta invertida y ataco a dark.

Abish: 2200 Moroni: 4000

Moroni: termino mi turno.

Abish: Mi turno, robo, por el eff de visiones futuras lighty regresa al campo, debido a que es nivel 1 su atk y def son 200, activo la puerta dimensional y selecciono 2 monstruos en el campo, uno bajo mi control y uno tuyo y los destierro, eff lighty invoco especial a earthy desde el deck. como eathy es nivel 6 su atk es 2400 y su def tambien, ahora ataco directo

Abish: 2200 Moroni: 1600

Abish coloco una carta y finalizo

Moroni: mi turno robo, coloco un monstruo y finalizo mi turno

Abish: mi turno robo, fortune lady earthy aumenta un nivel y su atk y def aumentan en 2800 y cuando earthy sube de nivel por su propio eff recibes 400 puntos de daño

Abish : 2200 Moroni: 1200

Abish : activo monstruo renacido eninvoco especial a dark y ataco con dark a tu monstruo.

Moroni : acabas de destruir a sangan y cuando es enviado al cementerio yo puedo traer un monstruo de 1500 de atk o menor desde mi baraja y añadirlo a mi mano y selecciono a battle fader

Abish: cuando dark destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo invocar a otra desde mi baraja y ataco con dark.

Moroni : cuando voy a recibir un ataque directo puedo invocar especial a battle fader desde mi mano y finalizar tu fase de batalla

Abish:termino mi turno

Moroni: Mi turno, robo activo una trampa, llamada de los condenados y revivo a sangan luego activo tormenton y destruyo todas las magias y trampas en el campo y como el portal a otra dimension fue destruido nitro guerrero y lighty vuelven al campo y se activa el eff de sangan lo cual traigo a the fabled cerburrel a mi mano uso el eff de comeniveles sobre nitro guerrero y lo trato como nivel seis luego activo vortex de luz descarto a cerburrel y destruyo todos tus monstruos boca arriba que controles e invoco especial a cerburrel invocacion de sincronia 2+6=8

invoco a scrap dragon (atk 2800 def 2000 nv 8 tipo dragon atr tierra) scrap dragon ataca directo!

Abish: 0 Moroni: 1200

Abish : o no! perdi! no podre entrar a la academia buaaaaa! T-T

Moroni: no llores, diste tu mejor esfuerzo y este duelo fue muy divertido, ojala podamos repetirlo :)

De rrepente desde los altoparlantes...

_Abish y Moroni _ _debido a su ardiente duelo que acaparo la atencion de muchos estudiantes independiente quien haya ganado o perdido quiero anunciarles que ambos pasaron la prueba de campo Felicidades._

__Moroni: ambos pasamos! esto es genial:D

Abish: snifff, es bueno, ahora hay que darle empeño en el examen escrito

Tiempo despues en el examen escrito...

Moroni:(_gritando de decepcion_) Noooooooo! T-T mi calificacion escrita es mediocreeeeee noooooo :(

Abish: (_gritando de alegria_) Siiiiiiiiiiii! Puntaje perfecto :D Moroni no te desanimes ya habra otros examenes jajaja b(^^)d

Luego llegan los resultados finales

Moroni Puntaje: 65/100 es aceptado entra al dormitorio rojo slifer

Abish puntaje: 80/100 es aceptado entra al dormitorio rojo slifer en la habitacion de chicas

Moroni: sacaste mas puntaje que yooo T-T

Abish : estudia mas jajaja

Y ASI COMIENZA LA AVENTURA DE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA EN ESTA ACADEMIA DE NEODOMINO Y QUE SUCEDERA EN EL SEGUNDO DIA?

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

CAPITULO 2: DEMOSTRANDO SU FUERZA, LA NOVATA CON ASUNTOS PENDIENTES


	2. Chapter 2

En el capitulo anterior: Moroni, el nuevo duelista prodigio entro a la academia de duelo de neodomino city y en el examen se enfrento a una chica guapisima llamada Abish quien demostro tener grandes habilidades de duelo por lo tanto ambos pasaron la prueba de admision sobretodo a Abish que la prueba escrita le ayudo mucho pero a Moroni no tanto

CAPITULO 2: EL PODER INTERIOR DE UNA NOVATA, SALDAR CUENTAS PENDIENTES

Ya ambos duelistas (Abish y Moroni) salieron de sus casas para dirigirse a la academia, derrepente a Abish la llaman desde el celular un numero desconocido y como es lo habitual , ella contesta el telefono

Abish: Alo? con quien hablo?

Voz desconocida:_(con voz malintencionada) _Da lo mismo, yo se que estas en la academia y te encontrare y te quitare tu mejor carta como lo he hecho siempre, se que eres la misma llorona tonta de antes

Abish: Ya se quien eres +_- estupido tonto , como siempre persiguiendome donde yo este. Nunca me dejas tranquila, y para tu informacion no soy la misma niña llorona de antes y mis habilidades de duelo han mejorado mucho, si quieres tener un duelo conmigo anda a la academia, si es que te dejan entrar tarado.

Voz desconocida: ahi estare y no te preocupes, me dejaran entrar. adios (_corta el telefono de mala manera)_

__Des pues de esa llamada, Abish se quedo muy pensativa caminando sin fijarse por donde va a eso esta a punto de cruzar una calle donde el trafico es muy excesivo, a esto Moroni la divisa

Moroni: Oh no! va a quedar hecha polvo si cruza por ahi pero no me servira gritarle porque el ruido del trafico es muy excesivo! que hare? a ya se!

A esta critica situacion nuetro novato prende su disco de duelo y a esto saca una carta y la convoca, el monstruo se materializa de forma que se puede tocar

Moroni: Gragonith, dragon luminoso yo te convoco!

Gragonith: Grrrrrrrr!

Moroni: Gragonith, ve e intercepta el paso de abish para que no vaya a pasar por el trafico y traela hacia mi.

Gragonith obedecio la orden de Moroni y salvo a ABish de ser atropellada y abish al volver en si se impresiona de estar volando en una carta de monstruo de duelo

Abish: Wooooooow! Moroni debi adivinar que fuiste tu!

Moroni: se me olvido decirte que soy un duelista psiquico y que puedo controlar mis poderes UU +-+. Gragonith te lo agradezco mucho

moroni saco la carta del disco de duelo y gragonith desaparecio

Moroni: porque estabas tan distraida? si no fuese por mi hubieses terminado en el hospital!

Abish: lo siento es que esta mañana recibi una llamada de alguien desagradable y me viene a ver hoy en la academia y lo tengo que enfrentar a un duelo

Moroni: yo te estare apoyando asi que te pasare una de mis cartas mas preciadas, sentiras que te estare ayudando desde tu deck y te servira mucho y que una parte de mi apoyara tu juego

Abish: Gracias eres muy lindo conmigo

Moroni: ten toma :)

Moroni le pasa una carta llamada hanewata (atributo luz Atk 300 Def 200 tipo hada condicion eff tuner nivel uno)

Abish: asi sentire que estaras apoyandome porque el duelo no puede haber espectadores pero con esta carta sentire que estaras al lado mio

Despues de un dia de clases aburrido Abish y el duelista desconocido que le hacia la vida imposible desde la primaria se vieron las caras

Abish: asi que muestras tu fea cara Malcolm

Malcolm: Mira quien habla

Abish: Vamos al grano, si yo gano el duelo, dejaras de molestarme y me devolveras TODAS LAS CARTAS que me has quitado anteriormente

Malcolm: me parece bien pero no creo que eso suceda

Abish/Malcolm: Al Duelo!

Malcolm como es un estupido maleducado empezo primero

Malcolm 4000 Abish 4000

Malcolm: Voy primero porque eres una tonta

Abish: ¬¬

Malcolm: Activo mi carta magica meteoro destructor la cual te causa 1000 LP de daño

Malcolm 4000 Abish 3000

Malcolm: Activo el veneno del anciano la cual te causa 800 puntos de daño

Malcolm 4000 Abish 2200

Malcolm: Activo okazaki la cual te causa 800 puntos de daño

Malcolm 4000 Abish 1400

Malcolm: Activo hinotama y recibes 500 puntos de daño

Malcolm 4000 Abish 900

Malcolm: ahora veras porque nunca me superaras activo fuego tremendo y recibes 1000 puntos de daño!

Abish: _Para si misma murmurando en voz baja _Moroni amigo querido esta carta es por nosotros dos y para siempre. Activo el eff de hanewata desde mi mano al descartarlo al cementerio todo el daño que no sea en batalla que yo reciba este turno se reduce a cero

Malcolm: te salvaste de esta por ahora. Convoco a cyber valley y termino miturno

Abish: terminaremos esto en este turno y veras lo que es un verdadero daño que duele. robo una carta, Genial es hora de terminar esto primero convoco a koaki meiru doom en modo de ataque este monstruo cancela los eff de oscuros y luz en la fase principal uno. luego uso el eff de gallis la bestia estelar desde mi mano. tiro el tope de mi baraja y si resulta ser una carta de monstruo recibes un daño igual al nivel del monstruo enviado al cementerio x 200 y gallis es invocado de manera especial. Genial! tire a tragoedia lo cual te causa 2000 puntos de daño

malcolm 2000 Abish 900

Abish: ahora uso el eff de aliado genex hombrepajaro desde mi mano para traer a gallis a mi mano, debido al eff de koaki no puedo invocar especial a genex lo cual uso el eff de gallis otra vez y veamos ryko -400 sangan - 600 caballero del armagedon -800 olla de la dualidad mmm... te salvate.

Malcolm : 200 Abish 900

Abish: por eso siempre hay que tener otro gallis en la mano y veamos gorz 1400 de daño y esto fue todo

Malcolm 0 Abish 900

Malcolm: NO! No puede ser! Como pude perder con una inutil como tu! me las pagaras! aqui tienes tus estupidas cartas me voy!

Malcolm se fue furioso y Abish pudo quedar tranquila y sobretodo que Moroni la haya salvado 2 veces

En otro lado...

Moroni: Que bien ella gano. Mis cartas estan vinculadas con su baraja

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ahora se vienen duelos mas dificiles para nuestros amigos y nuevos personajes apareceran en el transcurso de este fanfic

PROXIMO CAPITULO: CAPITULO 3: EL MISTERIO DE LOS ESPIRITUS DE DUELO HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	3. Chapter 3

En el capitulo anterior nuestra novata tuvo un encuentro desagradable con un estorbo de infancia el cual derroto gracias al fuerte lazo de amistad con Moroni el cual se descubrio que es un duelista psiquico que puede controlar sus poderes de materializacion

CAPITULO 3: EL MISTERIO DE LOS ESPIRITUS DE DUELO Y LA AMENAZA

Moroni y Abish estan durmiendo en sus respectivos hogares despues de un arduo dia de examenes y pruebas y tanto trabajo en la academia.

Alrrededor de las 5:00 de la madrugada un sonido no deja dormir a Moroni, un sonido parecido al de kuriboh, en ese momento Moroni empieza a tener un sueño extraño...

Moroni: Eh? Donde estoy? Oh! Hanewata? te puedo ver y tocar como cuando yo te convoco, donde se supone que estare...

Abish: Moroni? Que haces en mi sueño?

Moroni: pero si este es mi sueño, no entiendo nada, Eh? hanewata que me estas haciendo? me quieres decir algo? Eh! oye no te vayas esperame!

Abish: Oye hanewata! Moroni! no me dejen sola! esperenme!

Nuestros dos duelistas empezaron a seguir a esos dos hanewatas que volaban hasta llegar a una luz como cuando uno ve a punto de morir, al pasar esa luz se ve una aldea pequeña con varias criaturas vistas en los duelos y se ve que varios son espiritus de monstruos de duelo

Moroni: Donde estamos?

Abish: no lo se pero se ve que son monstruos de duelo

Moroni: (con sarcasmo) no no me di cuenta ¬¬

Abish: tu sarcasmo no es necesario

_Guau Guau (jadeo)_

Moroni: ryko! amigo mio!

Ryko: guau guau n_n

Moroni: ven aqui chico

Ryko: _jadeo_

Abish: ese debe ser ryko cazador luminoso

Moroni: sep

Los duelistas humanos estan reconociendo los monstruos de duelo con los que mas se relacionaron en su vida, a esto una voz adulta se dirije a ellos y pide que lo sigan

Moroni: hey amigo, quien eres tu?

Hombre: Me llamo rafael pero en los duelos de monstruos soy mas conocido como el merodeador de doble espada, ustedes dos se preguntaran porque estan aqui y debo adivinar que sus hanewatas los guiaron hasta aqui. Yo los voy a llevar al castillo del rey supremo el cual fue el quien los llamo y el quiere hablr con ustedes algo muy importante

Abish: Y se puede saber de que se trata?

Merodeador: ni siquiera yo se los motivos pero debe ser algo de suma urgencia

Tiempo de charla y caminata se encuentran en frente de un castillo dorado gigantesco donde en la entrada hay dos kizan custodeando la puerta

Kizan 1: mira Gabo ahi viene rafael con dos humanos.

Kizan 2: si lo se Rolo ¬¬ esos 2 humanos fue los que llamo el rey supremo. deben ser los dos ultimos, hey la chica es bastante bonita n/n

Kizan 1: no seas tan pervertido ¬¬

Merodeador: Gabo, Rolo, aqui traje a los dos ultimos llamados

Kizan 1: dejalos pasar

Kizan 2: no me digas que hacer.

Uno de los kizan usa una especie de palanca y la gira un poco, luego saca su katana y corta una especie de cuerda la cual hace abrir lentamente las puertas del castillo

Merodeador: hey chicos adelante, los llevare hasta la otra puerta

Abish: Estoy muy cansada, no me puedo quedar a descansar un momento?

Merodeador: no, el asunto es muy importante ¬¬

Abish: Malo

Al llegar a la otra puerta se ve un hombre con capa y un sombrero de punta

Hombre: Rafael! que gusto verte, se ve que trajiste a los otros dos faltantes, dejalos aqui, desde este punto yo me los llevo

Merodeador: esta bien traelos al rey

Moroni/Abish: ?

Hombre: Hola chicos, yo me llamo ralph y en los duelos de monstruos soy mas conocido como el mago oscuro.

Moroni: Sabes porque Abish y yo estamos aqui?

Mago oscuro: si, es un asunto importante, pero yo no soy el que debe decirles sino mi maestro y a la vez rey supremo de este mundo. para poder verlo necesito que saquen su carta mas poderosa en este momento y a la vez su carta mas preciada

Moroni: Yo sacare a mi Paladin Oscuro como mi carta mas poderosa y a mi Hanewata como mi carta mas preciada

Abish: Yo sacare a mi Dragon de la Rosa Negra como mi carta mas poderosa y a mi Hanewata como mi carta mas preciada

Mago oscuro: ahora pongan sus cartas en estos espacios

En la puerta empieza a resplandecer una luz tan brillante que es la primera vez que reacciona asi desde que los primeros tres elegidos pusieron sus cartas, debe ser un sentimiento especial y una energia tan poderosa de ellos dos, ya que sus lazos y vinculos con las cartas y sus semejantes debe ser muy poderoso. La puerta se abre y ven a un hombre con un traje parecido al del mago oscuro pero con mas detalles y este se ve mas poderoso

Rey supremo: Subdito dejamelos a mi desde este momento, tu trabajo me ha complacido, y te lo agradezco

Mago oscuro: gracias maestro, adios.

Rey supremo: chicos ha surgido una nueva amenaza que peligra el mundo de los espiritus. pero los llame a ustedes y a tres mas porque el mundo de los humanos tambien peligra y solo ustedes pueden hacer que pare asi que desde ahora podran ver a sus cartas mas preciadas acompañandolos todo el tiempo y esos seran sus espiritus de duelo. Los enviare a casa

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos duelistas "regresaron a sus hogares" tecnicamente despertaron y se sorprendieron al ver que sus cartas mas preciadas les estaban sonriendo y se volvieron a dormir.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero que el proximo les encante

CAPITULO 4: ENCUENTRO CON HONESTO, EL PODER DE LA LUZ DEMUESTRA SU PODER


	4. Chapter 4

Hace rato que no escribia este capitulo de mi fanfic y ahora viene mi siguiente capitulo

CHAPTER 4: ENCUENTRO CON HONESTO, EL PODER DE LA LUZ DEMUESTRA SU PODER

Despues de que nuestros heroes visitaron el mundo de los espiritus de duelo ya ambos tienen un amigo que los acompaña siempre que es el espiritu de HANEWATA la cual les parecio bastante tierno y este los acompaño a la academia pero solo ellos dos los podian ver ya que el paladin oscuro del capitulo anterior les dio esa habilidad. pasaron los minutos y nuestros heroes se encontraron en la academia y cuando llegaron al salos de clases se encontraron una desagradable sorpresa. El profesor de turno se habia resfriado y habian encontrado un reemplazo y el reemplazo era una basura total ya que trataba a los novatos como parias y escoria y las preguntas de prueba que les hacia diferia mucho com la dificultad de conocimiento a los estudiantes de 3er año, es como un nuevo krauler pero este se llamaba profesor Codorus.

Codorus: ¡Ustedes dos llegan muy tarde y por llegar tarde les voy a hacer un examen sorpresa! ¡aprendan de los alumnos de 3er año que ellos si vales la pena no como ustedes novatos inutiles!

Moroni:(_este tipo esta mas que loco =_=U apenas llegue 1 minuto tarde al salon) _Como quiera profesor =_=U

Abish: (Enojada) Esto no es justo! mi amigo y yo apenas somos novatos y el con suerte paso su examen escrito!

Moroni: Abish, decir eso no era necesario

(Todo el Salon Rie)

Moroni: X/X

Codorus: ¡Ustedes dos par de inutiles vallan a sus respectivos asientos!

Moroni: (_Rarito_) =_=U

Abish: Mira, ahi hay dos asientos desocupados podremos sentarnos ahi ^^

Moroni: Vamos entonces :)

Despues de que nuestros regañados heroes tomaron asiento, el malhumorado profesor empezo la clase y en el transcurso de su leccion sorprendio a los estudiantes con un examen sorpresa

Codorus: ¡Ahora un examen sorpresa! les voy a demostrar que los estudiantes de 3er año valen la pena su asistencia en la academia, aver... ¡Tu, sr Hosikawa! dime de que nivel es yubel - terror encarnado

Hosikawa:¡Que facil, es nivel 11!

Codorus:¡Correcto, no esperaba mas de un alumno de 3er Año!(_Ahora voy a poner en ridiculo a este novato inutil_) Tu Sr Moroni!

Moroni: Que es lo que quiere, ya me amargo la mañana con su horrorosa cara =_=U

Codorus: (_Este novato es un insolente, lo hare pagar por esos insultos +_._) !

Salon: O.o

Codorus: Yo te dire un monstruo y tu me tienes que decir su atributo, nivel, ataque, defensa, normal o de efecto, tipo, nivel de permision en la lista de cartas y su efecto si es que lo tuviera(_Ya con esto lo voy a humillar como el novato tonto que es_)

Salon: Ese no vato no podra!, Esa pregunta es muy dificil para el!, los alumnos de 2do año apenas se saben la respuesta!

Codorus: La carta que debes analizar es "HONESTO"

Moroni: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada mas? Es decepcionante =_=U

Abish: No me digas que te sabes esa pregunta con lujo de detalles O.o

Moroni: Solo confia en mi b(^^)d

Codorus:(Confiado en su pregunta) ¿y bien?

Moroni: honesto es una carta de monstruo de efecto, es de nivel 4, es de atributo luz, posee 1100 puntos de ataque y 1900 de defensa, es un monstruo del tipo hada con caracteristicas masculinas y por reglamento de la ciudad batalla fundada por kaiba se permite 1 copia en la baraja o baraja de apoyo, su efecto es que si esta boca arriba en el campo yo puedo devolverlo a mi mano en mi main phase y su otro efecto es que si uno de mis monstruos atributo luz ataca o es atacado yo puedo descartar a honesto desde mi mano para hacer que ese monstruo de atributo luz que esta batallando gane un atk igual al monstruo enemigo con el que esta batallando, este efecto se puede usar en el turno de cualquier jugador ¿Algo mas?

Salon: O.o

Abish: ¡Wow, Moroni, respondiste correctamente la respuesta con lujo de detalles y sin ningun esfuerzo, me has impresionado!

Moroni: lo que pasa es que mi mazo favorito es de monstruos de atributo de luz y lo uso muchas veces y honesto esta añadido en ese mazo :)

Codorus:(_¡Maldito Moroni me dejo en vergüenza frente a todos los estudiantes, no se lo voy a perdonar!)_

__Moroni celebrando su respuesta correcta ante todos los estudiantes levantando feliz sus manos como conejo, el profesor Codorus lo miraba enojado con ganas de vengarse de nuestro protagonista, Despues sucedio algo extraño e inexplicable que dado las circunstancia el enemigo del que les advirtio El Rey supremo en el capitulo anterior empezo a actuar y controlaba a las personas con pensamientos malignos para vengarse de los 5 duelistas que segun lo que dijo el paladin oscuro serian los que lo derrotarian, ese enemigo se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del profesor Codorus y lo hipnotizo y lo uso como su titere y con el uso una especie de radar con el que encontraron a Moroni, el se dio cuenta pero no tuvo oportunidad de huir aunque el no huye ante un desafio se enfrentara con el posesionado Codorus

Codorus: Tu eres el que quiere frustrar los planes de mi amo

Moroni: No tengo ida de lo que quieres ni se quien es tu amo pero si este es un duelo de lo oscuro no permitire que te salga de las tuyas y recuperare al profesor Codorus, si el desafio es un duelo yo nunca huyo

Codorus: ¡Te arrepentiras!

Moroni/Codorus: Al Duelo!

Moroni: 4000 Codorus: 4000

Codorus: Primero invocare al merodeador de doble espada en modo de ataque Atk 1600/ Def 1000 y luego coloco 2 cartas invertidas termino mi turno

Moroni: ¡Mi turno, robo! activo tifon del espacio mistico para destruir la carta de la izquierda, luego convoco a maestro de las espadas dragon flameantes en modo de ataque despues activo doble convocatoria para realizar aotra invocacion normal este turno e invoco a trust guardian y gracias al eff de maestro trst guardian gana un nivel siendo ahora de nivel 4 luego hago la invocacion sincronizada de scrap dragon (4+4=8)

luego coloco una carta invertida y uso entierro insensato para enviar a come niveles desde mi baraja al cementerio y uso el eff de come niveles reduciendo el nivel de mi scrap en 1 quedando en nivel 7 e invocar a comeniveles desde la tumba luego uso el eff de scrap para destruir a come niveles y a tu carta invertida luego ataco con mi monstruo termino mi turno.

Moroni 4000 Codorus 2800

Codorus: robo una carta luego activo el eff de gallis desde mi mano asi que envio el tope a mi cementerio para invocarlo especial y el monstruo que cayo fue caius por lo tanto recibes 1200 de daño

Moroni: 2800 Codorus: 2800

Codorus: luego convoco a escarabajo infernico en modo de ataque y los sincronizo para invocar a fitzgerald congelado luego activo centro oscuro y con eso destierro a tu scrap dragon y te vas con un ataque directo

Moroni: 300 Codorus: 2800

Moroni:(Esto se ve mal, debo hacer algo) robo una carta uso la carta de la santidad y ahora ambos jugadores robamos cartas hasta tener 6 en la mano luego activo mi trampa transplante de adn lo cual el atributo de todos los monstruos en el campo es luz luego invoco a vice dragon en modo de ataque de manera especial y uso monstruo renacido para revivir a trust guardian y hago la invocacion de sincronia de avenging knight parshat en modo de ataque (5+3=8) (nivel 8 atributo luz ataque 2800 defensa 2100 hada sincronia efecto) y ataco a tu fiztgerald

Moroni: 300 Codorus: 2700

Codorus: Eso solo fue un piquete de mosquito, de un insecto como tu que nunca podra ganarme activo el eff de fitzgerald cuando este es destruido en batalla y no controlo monstruos yo puedo descartar una carta de mi mano para invocarlo especial en modo de defensa en mi lado del campo, ahora es mi turno, robo cambio a fitzgerald a modo de ataque coloco 3 cartas invertidas y equipo a fitzgerald com poder del mago yahora fitzgerald tiene 4500 de ataque y para humillarte activo una carta magica llamada fuego tremendo el cual yo recibo 500 puntos de daño y tu recibes 1000 puntos de daño estas perdido!

Moroni: Nolo creo! uso el efecto de hanewata desde mi mano que al descartarlo yo puedo reducirtodo el daño de efecto a cero!

Moroni: 300 Codorus: 2200

Codorus: No importa sin magias ni trampas que puedas activar yo tengo el juego ganado ¡Fitzgerald ataca a parshat y acaba con ese insecto!

Moroni: El duelo no termina hasta que se use la ultima carta! ¡es fase de daño uso el efecto de honesto desde mi mano la cual hace que un monstruo de atributo luz en mi campo que esta batallando gane un ataque igual al monstruo enemigo! ahora parshat gana los 4500 puntos de ataque de tu monstruo quedando en 7100 puntos de ataque! y como es fase de daño tu ataque no se puede detener!

Codorus: Noooooo!

Moroni: 300 Codorus: 0

Derrepente, cuando Codorus perdio el duelo, Moroni pudo darse cuenta de que una extraña sombra salia del cuerpo del profesor y se dio cuenta de que el enemigo esta empezando a atacar, al rato despues llevo a Cododorus a un hospital ya que estaba inconsciente y luego se fue a su casa a dormir ya que estaba cansado..

QUE LES PARECIO MI NUEVO CAPITULO? DEMOSTRANDO LA FUERZA DE PARSHAT Y EL PODER DESTRUCTIVO DE HONESTO, PERO EL EFECTO DE LA CARTA DE LA SANTIDAD ES EL EFECTO QUE APARECE EN LA SERIE YA QUE EL EFECTO REAL NO ME GUSTA Y PIENSO QUE ES ALGO INUTIL xD

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

CHAPTER 5: PROPUESTA SORPRESIVA DE DUELO, LA PRINCESA DE LA ACADEMIA VERSUS EL NOVATO DEL AÑO


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora les presento el nuevo capitulo de yugioh la academia de neodomino, para repasar en el capitulo anterior moroni se enfrento a codorus, su maestro de clase pero el estaba poseido por el villano a quien deben derrotar, aquel villano del que les advirtio el rey supremo del capitulo 3, y este villano empezo a mover sus piezas para provocar problemas y promover el caos en la ciudad, pero afortunadamente moroni gano el duelo y codorus esta en su casa.

CAPITULO 5: PROPUESTA SORPRESIVA DE DUELO, LA REINA DE LA ACADEMIA VERSUS EL NOVATO DEL AÑO

Cuando Moroni y Abish entraron al salon de clases(llegando tarde como siempre) ven a un profesor que nunca han visto ya que Codorus siempre les hacia las clases, Y ellos 2 se extrañaron.

?: Llegan tarde ¬¬ tomen asiento.

Moroni/Abish: Gracias! ^^U

?: Me presento, yo soy la profesora Asami Kobayashi, y reemplazare al profesor Codorus ya que eta con licencia indefinida

Hombres del Salon:(_con cara de enfermos mentales_) 33333 oooooooh! pero que bella es la profesora nueva, es muy sexy!

Moroni:? Que le pasara a los demas? xD

Abish: ¬¬U lo que pasa es que los demas hombres son retardados enfermos mentales ¬¬U

Moroni: ah xD ^^U

Asami: Ahora estudiantes, hola?, PONGAN ATENCION!

Hombres del salon: ! xS

Asami: El director de la academia me dio una informacion importante, pero antes les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna que, en base a sus calificaciones perfectas y su excelente talento de duelo fue inmediatamente transferida con los azul obelisco en el dormitorio de chicas

?: Puedo entrar profesora?

Asami: Adelante, cuando quieras

?: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kazumi Kobayashi y soy la hija de la maestra Asami

Salon: O.o

Hombres del salon: 3333 igual de sexy que la maestra!

Moroni: xD ^^U

Asami: Kazumi, ve a tomar asiento donde gustes.

Kazumi: esta bien.

Asami: hay un asiento desocupado al lado de ese joven de rojo en la 3ra fila de asientos

Kazumi: el? */*

Asami: si

Kazumi al ver la cara de nuestro heroe se puso colorada incluso parecia tomate cuando se sento al lado de el y la cara de Abish tenia una expresion de pocos amigos

Abish: no confio en ella, se cree la muy muy ¬¬+

Moroni: calmate Abish no es para tanto ^^U (_dirigiendose a Kazumi_) bienvenida a la academia ^^ espero que seamos buenos amigos, y espero que tu y Abish se lleven bien ^^

Kazumi: ^/^ esta bien

Asami: ahora la informacion, el nivel de duelo que Kazumi presento en el examen fue el mas alto de los obeliscos asi que ella estara en un duelo amistoso, y su oponente fue elegido al azar. Independiente de que clase sea puede que luche contra otro obelisco, o un ra amarillo o un slifer rojo que son mas faciles de derrotar

Moroni: (_interrumpiendo_) Maestra, con todo respeto hacia usted, porfavor no subestime a los novatos rojos, no saben de lo que son capaces.

Asami: En todos los duelos que he visto entre obeliscos y slifers, los obeliscos masacraron y humillaron a los slifer, (_mirando los resultados de seleccion de oponente al azar_) y el oponente seleccionado para enfrentarse ante Kazumi es Moroni del salon del señor Codorus de la clase de Rojo Slifer, ese debes ser tu, si crees que un slifer puede ganarle a un obelisco esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Moroni: Ganare ese duelo y se lo demostrare(_dirigiendose a Kazumi_) espero que tengamos un duelo divertido ^^

Kazumi: ^/^ yo tambien

Al terminar la primera clase todos se dirigieron al campo de duelo de los obeliscos y cuando Moroni se dirigia a su lado vio un espiritu de duelo al lado de Kazumi y este espiritu era la chica maga oscura toon y Moroni se sorprendio un poco y tampoco sabia porque cada vez que ella lo miraba o el lo miraba Kazumi se sonrojaba. Kazumi tambien se sorprendio un poco ya que vio el espiritu de hanewata al lado de Moroni y lo que le molesto un poco es que al lado de Abish tambien habia un hanewata pero no le tomo importancia y se concentro en el duelo.

Moroni: espero que sea un duelo divertido ^^

Kazumi: ^/^ yo tambien

Kazumi/Moroni: ¡Al Duelo!

Kazumi 4000 Moroni 4000

Moroni: Damas primero

Kazumi: ^/^ gracias. Mi turno y robo una carta, activo spell economics, mientras esta carta permanezca activa en el campo yo no necesito pagar ningun costo para activar una carta magica que requiera costo, luego activo toon world y gracias a spell economics no necesito pagar para activarla, ahora invoco especial a toon mermaid en modo de ataque luego invoco a deep sea diva y se activa su efecto especial la que me deja convocar a otra diva desde mi baraja ahora sincronizo a diva con toon mermaid para invocar por sincronia a dewloren, rey tigre de la barrera de hielo (2+4 = 6 tipo bestia atributo agua 2000 atk 1400 def monstruo de sincronia) coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno

Moroni: mi turno, robo, activo el efecto de zeradias desde mi mano ya que si lo descarto puedo traer a mi mano "el santuario en el cielo" luego activo el santuario en el cielo, convoco normal a el agente del misterio tierra y si lo convoco normal puedo traer un agente a mi mano pero si el santuario en el cielo esta activado en mi lado del campo puedo traer en su lugar un master hyperion, asi que añado a hyperion a mi mano luego ataco con el agente del misterio a dewloren y el la fase de daño uso el efecto de honesto para aumentar su ataque a 3000

Kazumi: activo mi trampa, trampa de reversion, ahora el aumento y disminucion de ataque y defensa se invierten quedando el ataque de tu agente en cero y mas encima recibes daño en batalla.

Moroni: mientras el santuario en el cielo permanezca activo todo el daño en batalla que involucre a un monstruo tipo hada se reduce a cero.

Kazumi: no me esperaba eso

Moroni: en mi mp2 activo doble convocatoria para colocar un monstruo coloco una carta invertida y finalizo mi turno

Kazumi: robo una carta, sacrifico a mi diva restante para invocar especia a la DMG toon en modo de ataqueactivo mi carta de equipo meteoro de hadas y el monstruo equipado con ella produce daño de penetracion y ataco a tu defensa

Moroni: gracias al campo no recibo daño en batalla y se activa el efecto de malvavisco, al ser volteado boca arriba durante una batalla tu recibes 1000 puntos de daño

Kazumi 3000 Moroni 4000

Kazumi: coloco una carta invertida y termino mi turno

Moroni: robo una carta, activo cartas desde el cielo, puedo desterrar un monstruo tipo hada de mi mano para robar 2 cartas pero a cambio no puedo atacar o convocar de modo normal este turno. finalizo mi turno

Kazumi: robo una carta, equipo a dewloren con arco - ceal la cual reduce su ataque en 1000 puntos pero puede atacar directo, convoco especial a otra toon mermaid luego uso el efecto de dewloren y devuelvo a a mermaid y mi carta invertida a mi mano con eso dewloren gana 1000 de ataque y recuerda que por el costo de 500 lp DMG toon puede atacar de manera directa ataco con DMG a tus puntos de vida

Kazumi 2500 Moroni 2000

Kazumi: ataco con dewloren de manera directa

Moroni: uso la trampa damage diet la cual reduce el daño en batalla a la mitad

Kazumi: 2500 Moroni 1000

Kazumi: termino mi turno

Moroni: Robo una carta, Activo mi carta magica tormenta fuerte la cual destruye todas las magias y trampas en el campo luego activo terraforming para traer otro santuario a mi mano y lo activo. luego activo luz de la salvacion, por el costo de 800 lp puedo traer un monstruo de LUZ retirado del juego devuelta a mi mano, y traigo la carta que desterre devido al efecto de las cartas desde el cielo y regresoa atenea,

Kazumi 2500 Moroni 200

Moroni: como mundo toon fue destruido tu DMG toon es destruida, luego activo card destruction y descarto a atenea y a master hyperion para robar 2 cartas, tu tienes que hacer lo mismo, ahora activo monstruo renacido para revivir a atenea, y luego invoco normal a artemis prodiga en modo de ataque y el efecto de atenea se activa la cual te inflige 600 puntos de daño

Kazumi 1900 Moroni 200

Moroni: Uso el otro efecto de atenea y sacrifico a artemis prodiga para invocar a master hyperion desde la tumba y por el efecto de atenea recibes otros 600 puntos de daño

kazumi 1300 Moroni 200

Moroni: activo mi carta magica, reencarnacion de monstruo, descarto a hanewata desde mi mano para recuperar a honesto, ataco con atenea a dewloren

Kazumi: 700 Moroni 200

Moroni: ahora ataco de manera directa con master hyperion

Kazumi 0 Moroni 200

Abish: ¡SIIIII Moroni gano!

Kazumi: perdi este duelo T-T crei que lo tenia ganado. pero estuvo divertido ^^

Moroni: estuvo genial este duelo, pero dime una cosa, tu estuviste con el rey supremo?

Kazumi: asi que tu tambien fuiste ahi, lo supe cuando vi a hanewata al lado tuyo y Abish tambien tiene un hanewata

Moroni: asi que tu tambien eres del grupo de duelostas que van a salvar a la tierra

Kazumi: eso parece

Asami . un slifer le gano a un obelisco! es primera vez que veo un duelo asi, ese chico tiene grandes habilidades de duelo pero aun le falta por aprender, ugh... ire a corregir algunos examenes

Abish: Moroni sabia que ganarias!

Moroni: Kazumi tambien es del grupo y tambien estuvo con el rey supremo

Abish: ¡Queeeeeee!(_Se desmaya de la sorpresa_)

Kazumi: Abish, no se porque te pones asi y no entiendo, pero seria bueno que seamos amigas ^^

Abish: (_Si no hay ora alternativa_) esta bien pero eso no significa que tenga toda mi confianza en ti

Kazumi: bueno ^^U es un comienzo

Moroni: que bueno que se lleven bien, asi el grupo va creciendo

Y asi el equipo de Moroni va creciendo de a poco y al terminar las clases cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar y Kazumi como toda chica enamorada dibujo a ella y a Moroni con corazones ^^U y Moroni en otro lado tuvo un fuertisimo estornudo.

proximo capitulo:

CAPITULO 6 ¿NUEVO HOGAR EN LA CADEMIA?, SE REVELAN VERDADES ENTRE AMIGOS

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal, en este capitulo no habra duelos pero eso no significa que no sera interesante, ya que se revelara la verdad sobre el protagonista y su verdadero objetivo en la academia y que no es lo que todos creen que es y lo de la academia que decidio volver a las tradiciones de hace 1000 años cuando judai y sus amigos se graduaron de la academia

CHAPTER 6: ¿NUEVO HOGAR EN LA ACADEMIA? SE REVELAN LAS VERDADES ENTRE AMIGOS

Despues del duelo entre Moroni y Kazumi han pasado varios dias y Abish y Kazumi, como siempre estaban juntas se acostumbraron a la presencia de la otra hasta que terminaron siendo las mejores amigas y Nuestro heroe se sintio feliz al saber que su equipo que salvara a la tierra de ese villano se esta llevando bien, hasta que un dia el director de la academia hablo por los alto parlantes llamando a todo el alumnado.

Director:(_por los altoparlantes_) todo el alumnado debe ir al campo de duelo de los obeliscos azules para una reunion general de suma importancia los espero despues de clases y no falten ¡EL QUE FALTA SERA EXPULSADO DE LA ACADEMIA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Al oir esto los estudiantes tuvieron un poco de miedo debido a lo que dijo el director que al parecer deber muy importante ya que despues de clases todo el alumnado se reunio en las gradas del campo de duelo de los obeliscos azules y como de costumbre Abish y Kazumi se sentaron cada una a un lado de Moroni y mirandose con cara de ojos intimidadores pero apesar de eso siguen siendo las mejores amigas

Moroni: oigan chicas el director llego y esta con todo el personal, se nota que esto debe ser bastante importante

Abish: silencio, el director va a hablar

Despues de que el director llego todo el alumnado guardo silencio

Director: atencion alumnado, debido a que la academia alcanzo un gran exito, la empresa kaiba corp movera la academia a un lugar muy lejos de la ciudad por la cual deberan preparar su equipaje y nos juntaremos aqui mismo el dia de mañana a las 12:00 en punto ni mas ni menos lo de sus padres ellos ya lo saben y estan todos de acuerdo para que ustedes puedan interactuar mas entre si, nos aseguramos de avisar a todos los padres, excepto los padres de Moroni que no los ubicamos en ningun lado, acordamos que si le pasa algo a el no sera de nuestra responsabilidad.

Moroni: O.o ^^U

Director: la nueva instalacion de la academia esta en el mismo lugar de hace 1000 años, esa instalacion aun sigue funcionando pero como ese lugar esta a punto de caer financieramente y que kaiba corp no quiso eso ya que esa instalacion era una reliquia decidieron trasladar nuestra academia a ese lugar, queda demas decirles que iremos en avion ya que esa instalacion se encuentra en una isla en medio del mar y no hay contacto con algun continente, lo mas cercano de esa isla es donde nos encontramos en este momento asi que el que no quiera ir me avisa para expulsarlo

Alumnado: cri cri cri ...

Director: asi me gusta, los quiero a todos a la hora que les mencione anteriormente y traigan colacion ya que la academia no se las dara*troll face*

Alumnado:*FUUUUUUUU*

Despues de que el director termino de hablar los alumnos regresaron a sus hogares y Moroni regreso a su hogar, derrepente en su celular aparecio un mensaje de texto que dice " Sabemos lo del cambio de lugar pero no te preocupes eso no interferira en nuestros planes y asegurate de que tus amigos que haz hecho esten seguros y que no sepan de que eres un profesional enviado del futuro eso seria un gran problema, pero si decides decirselo asegurate de ser discreto y en el momento adecuado y que SOLO TUS MEJORES AMIGOS EN LOS QUE LES TIENES MAYOR CONFIANZA SEPAN LA VERDAD DE TI y si tu mision termina tenemos la maquina del tiempo en esa isla para que vuelvas a casa cuidate mucho" remitente "tu tutora legal"

Cuando Moroni leyo este mensaje su cara de cansancio cambio a una cara de seriedad, empezo a preparar su equipaje y con la ayuda de sus poderes siquicos dejo vacio el lugar ya que no lo iba a necesitar mas y le entrego las llaves del lugar al dueño y este le agradece y se despiden con un apreton de manos.

Al llegar a la academia se encuentra con sus amigas Abish y Kazumi la cual le extrañaron su expresion de seriedad en su cara y Moroni se acerca a ellas

Moroni: Abish, Kazumi, necesito hablar con ustedes algo de suma importancia, no nos iremos aun ya que el Director es un idiota tarado que cree que el es el unico que puede llegar a la hora que se le antoje ¬¬U, ahora ire al grano, no soy quien creen que yo soy, Mi nombre legal es el que ya conocen pero no soy una persona cualquiera, de hecho el plan del rey supremo ya lo sabia con anticipacion pero no sabia sus detalles, yo no soy un duelista novato, soy duelista profesional enviado del futuro para vencer al villano del que el rey supremo nos comento, ya que con las fuerzas que hay en este tiempo no es lo suficiente para vencerlo, quiero decir, que para vencerlo necesitan de mi para expulsar la fuerza maxima del equipo pero no crean que estoy menospreciando a los demas ya que si una de ustedes 2 abandona aunque este yo no podriamos porque estariamos incompletos.

Abish: pero yo vi que te equivocaste en el examen de admision escrito, de hecho tus calificaciones de examenes escritos son bastantes mediocres

Moroni: yo fallaba ciertas preguntas aproposito para que no sospecharan de mi pero en los duelos es donde la opcion de perder no esta en mi agenda

Abish: ¿porque no nos dijiste antes?

Moroni: porque no era el momento adecuado ademas estabamos en un lugar muy concurrido.

Kazumi: ¿asi que eres profesional? con razon me ganaste, mmm... creo que sera divertido e interesante un amigo profesional infiltrado en la academia ^^ ademas le darias una leccion a los bravucones que creen que los novatos slifer son debiles cuando son fuertes en realidad

Abish: No importa lo que hagas o de donde vengas, YO PROMETI SER TU AMIGA Y HANEWATA ES LA EVIDENCIA Y VINCULO DE NUESTRA AMISTAD asi que te apoyare en todo

Kazumi: yo tambien Abish y yo te apoyaremos en todo

Moroni:(_sollozando_) gracias por todo, son mis amigas mis mejores amigas las quiero mucho

Otro alumno: lamento interrumpir su momento de emocion pero el director llego y nos tenemos que ir ¬¬

Kazumi: sorry ^^U ya vamos

Moroni: Ahora chicas nos vamos a la academia de los duelistas del pasado vamos!

Kazumi/Abish: si!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se vienen capitulo que no sabian del pasado de nuestros protagonistas , hay capitulos no apto para ciertas personas asi que es importante tener algo de dicrecion ahora siguiente capitulo

CHAPTER 7: PETICION POR LA CHICA MAGA OSCURA, AJUSTANDO CUENTAS CON BRUJA SIQUICA SERENA


End file.
